


假如sp演员在娱乐圈 5

by Ian17



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian17/pseuds/Ian17
Summary: ⭕SP预警十六岁以下同学不要看啊！还有几个小剧场没有写完，写好后过几天发~很感谢大家的评论嗷！但是稍微稍微克制一点点哈，因为某种大家都知道的原因😂，细水才能长流。你要是喜欢，回复一个“已阅”我也很开心呀~
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	假如sp演员在娱乐圈 5

这天嘉锐正在少城家里做直播，公司新设计出几样工具，需要演员来进行直播展示，俗称“带货”。别看少城的家虽然不大，但是除卧室外的另一个房间，居然有一套专业完整的直播设备。啧啧啧，不愧是老油条，嘉锐在心中默默吐槽。  
为了配合专业讲解的要求，他今天特地戴上了一副平光黑框眼镜，显得整个人精神又职业。他正孜孜不倦地介绍各种工具及其使用效果，现下手中拿着的是一根很细的藤条。  
“这根藤条直径只有1cm，但是是三股环绕编制而成，结实耐用，而且弹性很好，可以折叠起来放入各种包裹内，方便携带和储存，居家旅行之必备工具。”  
红心999：您试过吗？  
红心999：噢，不对，少城试过了吗？  
你的黑发我的眼：意思是，少城在您身上试过了吗？  
嘉锐看着调侃的弹幕，依旧镇定自若，伸手扶了扶眼镜，放出了一张使用效果示意图，继续介绍到：“大家可以看到屏幕下方的图片，这是使用初期的情况，模特大概挨了10下左右，可以看到印记分布均匀，伤口极细，但是却很深，眼色很红，很漂亮，我们再来看看叠加使用的效果——”  
正说着，嘉锐看见少城推开了房门，可能刚刚从片场回来，一看到少城，嘉锐咧开嘴笑了笑，背着摄像头用口型对他说：等我一下，马上好。少城也冲摆了摆手，倚着门站着。  
嘉锐清了清嗓子，继续直播：“这是刚刚那款藤条和皮拍叠加使用的效果，先使用的皮拍将皮肤拍肿，之后就会格外敏感，再加上这款藤条，伤口是很细小的，最终呈现的伤痕会有一种独特的美感。”  
弈嘉小天使：链接在哪？我要为我儿子冲业绩！  
今天你拍了吗：看起来有点可怕噢，嘉嘉你喜欢这种重度的吗？  
嘉锐看着滚动的屏幕，继续介绍：“对，这位同学提醒的很好，这款工具比较适合喜欢重度的朋友，再细的藤条它的杀伤力都不可小觑。”  
少城Mathew：嘉嘉老师讲得真好。  
誓死不熬夜：？？？什么情况？伊藤诚发糖？  
少城的皮鞭：what？  
嘉锐瞪着屏幕目瞪口呆，他假装喝水的样子，回过头看了眼门边的少城，狠狠地瞪了他一眼，只见对方拿着手机冲他笑了笑，挑了挑眉毛。这一挑，又把嘉锐迷得七荤八素。  
“哈哈哈，欢迎城哥来捧场我的直播，大家可以跟他打招呼啊。”  
少城Mathew：很期待嘉嘉老师的亲身示范。  
小明同学：微笑.jpg 不是我搞cp，是我的cp在搞我。  
槑槑：卒。  
弈嘉的屁股：啊啊啊啊啊，天呐，什么情况啊！  
少城style：姐妹，你们有没有发现，嘉嘉直播的背景墙很眼熟啊！  
隐形的机爸：嘉嘉，你干嘛老往左边看啊？  
糟了，嘉锐心里咯噔一下，事情要朝着不可控的地方发展了，他连回头看一眼都不敢了，脑海里翻腾出一百种说辞，正准备开口说话，就看见少城大步朝他走来，大大方方地在他旁边坐下，对着镜头say hello，这下不止弹幕，连嘉锐本人都疯了。  
”好了，今天直播很久了，让他休息一下，”说着很自然又熟练地揽着嘉锐的肩膀，笑着对他说：“嘉嘉跟大家说再见。”  
既然事情已经发展到这个地步，再做所谓的挣扎也没有必要了，嘉锐咬着牙齿，尽量保持镇定地冲着镜头挥了挥手，然后关上了摄像头。退出直播界面时还不忘扫了两眼弹幕：  
666皮炎平：嘉嘉的屁股活的过明天吗？  
少城的皮鞭：不是，不止是屁股，xx还保得住吗？  
弈嘉大可爱：我去，少城你给老娘轻点！！！！！  
嘉锐红着脸退出了直播，走到厨房，在餐桌上倒了点水喝。  
咕噜咕噜一大杯灌了进去。刚刚放下杯子，突然就被一股力气扑倒在餐桌前，他不安地扭动了一下，大声嚷嚷着：“你又干嘛啊，放开我！”  
少城手中没闲着，一手按着他的肩膀，一手把嘉锐的裤子就给刮下来了了，一本正经地说：“验伤。”  
屁股赤裸裸地暴露在冰冷的空气中，实在是没很没安全感，嘉锐双手撑在餐桌上，不由得往后缩了缩。  
“撅好，想挨回锅吗？”少城威胁地说着，手在嘉锐的屁股上扒拉着，一边继续威胁：“不想就老实——”  
“我想。”  
少城手中的动作停了下来，愣了愣，眼中神色一暗，沉着嗓子问道：“你说什么？”  
身体还被少城按着，嘉锐只能扭过头来，红着脸，小声开口说：“我说我想。你刚刚不是说希望我亲身示范吗？”说罢，抬眼深深地看了少城一眼。  
媚眼如丝，少城听完，反倒放开了他，笑了笑：“那好，你自己脱吧。”说完他就去到刚刚直播的房间，看了看摆在桌上的工具，选了一副黑色皮质的皮拍，走了出去。  
一出去，就看到嘉锐浑身上下赤裸着，跪在高脚凳上，双手撑在餐桌上，纤细颀长的腿，因为跪着被折成了九十度，饱满圆润的屁股高高地向外翘起，上面还遍布着可怖的巴掌印，略带一些红肿，是上次少城留下的，嘉锐整个人都很瘦，因为用力撑在桌面上，脊柱和蝴蝶骨突出得更明显。高脚凳很窄，必须小心翼翼地跪在上面，才能保证不掉下来。  
少城默默地走到了嘉锐身后，轻轻的，棉质薄底的拖鞋没有任何声响。  
“啪。”少城还没说话，就一皮拍抽了上去。给原本就有些肿胀的臀部，再添一分红肿，跪着的人止不住地颤抖，两条大长腿不停地打摆子。  
嘉锐忍不住咬了咬嘴唇。  
“啪，啪，啪。”少城这三下全部打在臀峰最饱满的地方，“从什么时候开始想要挨打的，嗯？”，没有管面前的人晃着快要掉下去的身体，少城在他身后淡淡地开口问道。  
“嘶，轻点，我，我以前看你的视频，就想，就想这样了。”嘉锐被打得直抽气，边喘气边小声说着：“我就希望，在你面前趴着的人，啊——”  
“啪，啪，啪。”少城没有听他说完，拿起皮拍，就照着面前的屁股上抽着，一下接着一下，没有丝毫的间歇，看着身前的屁股为了躲避抽打，夸张地扭动着，一副狼狈可笑的样子。臀峰被抽得快出现血丝了，少城渐渐地把抽打的范围扩大到臀腿交界的地方，那里最是敏感。  
“啪，啪。”刚照着左右腿根处抽了两下，就看见嘉锐实在跪不住了，从高脚凳上跌了下来，少城手疾眼快，一把搂住了他，并把人按住餐桌前，“站稳，手撑在桌上。”少城清醒地下达着命令，没有继续抽打，把皮拍抵在嘉锐的屁股上。  
被抽得红肿发热的屁股接触到皮质的冰冷面料，嘉锐止不住的害怕发抖，他已经无比后悔刚刚做出的决定了，皮拍的声音特别清脆，羞辱的意味实在是太明显。  
“那天就想好好审审你了，”少城的声音响起，他说的是嘉锐表白的那天，“你说你之前就喜欢我，是看过我的视频吗？”少城拿着皮拍，轻轻地在嘉锐身上游走，像是代替他的手掌一样，静静地抚慰发抖着的人。  
嘉锐能感觉到那令人害怕皮痒的工具就在身上不停地游走，好像下一秒就会劈开空气，嗖地抽到自己身上，他诚实地点了点头。  
“啪。”又是一下，但是很温柔，少城没使力气，就和调情一样，打在嘉锐身上，酥酥麻麻的一片，他难耐地咬紧牙齿，吞了吞口水。  
打完后，少城放下了皮拍，身下的人估计看他放下了工具，明显松了一口气，身后的两团软肉又变得软绵绵的，少城伸手握住了，并低头俯在嘉锐耳边，小声地问他：“那你看的时候，有自己解决过吗？”温热的气流喷在嘉锐的耳朵上，好像被蛊惑了一样，嘉锐下意识地点了点头，又听见少城说：“那你是怎么做的，用的是前面？”说着手移到了嘉锐身前，一把抓住了他的性器，轻轻地撸动起来，毫不意外地看着嘉锐的身体随着他的手狠狠地颤抖。“还是用的后面？”另一只也没闲着，在肿胀的臀部中，找到了隐蔽着的穴口，在上面轻轻的打着漩儿，力道逐渐变大。  
这次嘉锐没有加大抖动的幅度了，而是直接叫了出来：“前面，用的前面，不要，不要啊......”说着想把少城的手扒开，狠狠的摇着头，脸颊通红，眼里充满了雾气。  
少城把前面的手收了回来，放在嘉锐红肿的屁股上，轻轻地揉动着，继续问：“那后面是不是没人用过？”少城刚刚问完，就如愿地看着嘉锐捣蒜似的点头，他满意地笑了笑，手指逐渐来到穴口，试探似的朝里按了按，问道：“我现在想用，可以吗？”  
问完，也不等嘉锐的反应，就并了两根手指，一手固定住嘉锐的下巴，捏住他的下颚，使他嘴巴无法合上，另一只手就伸了两根手指进去，在嘉锐的口腔中搅动，沾染更多的唾沫。少城看着嘉锐因为嘴唇无法闭合，口水顺着嘴角流下，嘴里软软地含着他的手指，眼里氤氲着水汽，他就觉得身下一紧，开口说道：“嘉嘉听话，好好含着，待会要进去，不然受苦的是你自己。”  
听罢，嘉锐浑身一抖，越发的可怜起来，刚刚还只是轻轻地含着，现在则用舌尖不停地舔舐着。少城配合着嘉锐的动作将两根手指浅浅地抽插着，模仿着性交时的频率和动作。  
他见已经润滑地差不多了，就放开了握住的手，将手指从嘉锐的口中抽了出来，然后抵住了他的臀缝，悄声安慰着身下的人：“嘉嘉不要害怕，我一根一根地放进去，今天只放两根。”说完，就伸出一根指头，小心地探了进去，实在是太紧了，连一根指节都没有伸进去，嘉锐已经是满头大汗了，少城知道他是第一次，肯定很辛苦，但还是半安慰半威胁地对他说：“嘉嘉，你放松一点，不然，”少城也喘着粗气，他另一只手用力揉了揉嘉锐身后红肿的地方，继续说：“我现在不想抽你，你自己放松，乖。”  
嘉嘉听的瑟瑟发抖，深吸了几口气，颤颤巍巍地努力放松，就这样，才让少城又进了一个指节。少城又用力往前推了推，才勉强进去了一根手指。两人都松了一口气，少城似是累了一般，把脑袋搁在嘉锐肩膀上靠了一会，他侧过脸，看着嘉锐嘟嘟的脸庞，一时没忍住，亲了一口。嘉锐也被他吓到了，转过头看着他，四目相对，火花闪动，也不知是谁先凑拢的，再回过神来，两人已经纠缠到一起了，在舌尖处相互追逐着。少城手上也没闲着，进入的那根手指，轻轻地抽动起来，没有用力，嘉锐被吻得很入神，一时也没有反抗。  
等两人分开时，嘉锐明显还云里雾里的，少城对着他的耳朵悄悄说：“嘉嘉，第二根手指要进去了，你乖一点。”刚刚说完，就把第二根手指插了进去，也不知是刚刚的唾沫，还是嘉锐自己分泌的液体，第二根手指进去时，竟然意外的通畅。待两根手指都浅浅地插进了穴口，少城便开始抽插、搅动起来，这让嘉锐感到无比的难受，忍不住扭动起来，少城又伸手狠狠按住了他，问道：“嘉嘉，现在是什么感觉，告诉哥哥。”  
嘉锐此时被弄的浑身不自在，带着哭腔嚷嚷着：“疼，好疼，你出去......”  
“除了疼呢，嗯？”  
嘉锐仔细体会了一下，支支吾吾地说：“很胀，我，我不习惯。”  
少城知道尽管自己已经很温柔很慢了，但第一次一般都很难获得快感，没有为难地继续往前。他用另一只手拍了拍嘉锐的屁股，温声说道：“嘉嘉，把腿夹紧。”  
嘉锐不明所以，按照少城的要求，把双腿合拢了，还没站稳，他猛地睁大了眼睛，因为少城，少城他把自己的......插进了自己双腿间。嘉锐他颤颤巍巍地回头，看着少城略微闭上了眼睛，似是有点难受的样子，小声问他：“这样，这样可以吗？”  
“再紧点。”少城的声音好像是从喉咙管里憋出来的。  
嘉锐感觉狠狠地夹着双腿，以前军训站军姿都没这么紧过。  
“啪。”少城另一只手狠狠地抽着嘉锐的屁股，他不满地说道：“再紧点。”  
嘉锐被抽得眼泪都出来了，只好伏在桌上，把大腿绷直，狠狠地夹着，他能感觉到那一处的火热还有跳动，这种触感让他无地自容。  
少城开始动了，手指和身下的性器一齐抽插着，每每进来一次，他就合着巴掌“啪”地一声抽在嘉锐屁股上，嘉锐每次都被他抽的一紧，继而狠狠地夹住。  
嘉锐就这样被来回折磨着，身后的巴掌越来越密集，他眼泪直往外冒，穴口处十分敏感，感觉都要磨破了，两根手指虽不至于很粗，但是不适的感觉依旧很明显。两腿间的抽插速度更快，也更粗大。两处同时被玩弄，嘉锐一时不知道，到底是什么感觉了。  
“啪，啪，啪。”少城的巴掌明显加快了速度和力道，基本一掌下来，就是一个可见五指的巴掌印，而且由于体位的关系，全部打在嘉锐的左臀，巴掌密集处已经红肿不堪了，基本上肿起了有一指高。  
猛地，少城抽出了手指，把硬得不行的性器抵在嘉锐的穴口处。  
嘉锐顿时头皮发麻，带着哭腔叫喊着：“不，不行，啊——”  
然后被大力捂住了嘴巴，少城死死地把嘉锐按在了怀里，身下终于射了出来，全部射在了嘉锐的臀缝处，被手指操得松软的穴口，一片泥泞。少城看红了眼睛，捂着嘉锐的嘴巴，在他耳边喘着气，小声地说：“嘉嘉真棒，下次肯定就不止这样了。”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
又有一天，少城从片场回到家中，刚刚用钥匙打开了门，还没来得及换鞋，就被眼前的情况搞得一头雾水。  
嘉锐穿着蓝色的运动校服，带着眼镜，手里拿着几本书，整个人显得干净又清纯，懵懵地盯着少城，开口说道：“老师，对不起，这些题，你讲了很多遍，我还是不会。”声音很小，怯生生的，说着就像是个做错了事情的小学生一样，耷拉着脑袋，双手绞在一起。  
少城默默地看着这一切，换了鞋，走到客厅，坐到沙发上，招了招手，嘉锐连忙跑了过去。刚到少城面前，就被人一把揽住，迅雷不及掩耳地脱了裤子。穿着宽松款式的运动裤，掩盖了身体原本的曲线，被布料遮起来的不怎么显山露水的挺翘臀部，此时赤裸地暴露在空气中，少城伸手有一搭没一搭地轻抚着。  
“内裤呢，嗯？”少城轻声询问着。  
“因为，因为这样方便老师惩罚。”嘉锐看着少城，甜甜地开口说道。  
“啪，啪。”两声，少城轻轻拍了下那饱满的部位，不疼，就是声音很清脆。  
“怎么惩罚，工具呢？”少城玩味地盯着嘉锐，他想看看对方到底想做到哪一步。  
嘉锐犹豫了一会儿，不敢伸手提裤子，就让它滑落了下去，然后进房间拿出了一把戒尺，伸手递给了少城。  
少城接过了工具，点了点脚边的地板，就看见嘉锐温顺地双膝着地，跪在了自己脚边，他满意地笑了笑，拿戒尺勾起了嘉锐的下巴，仔细地看着他，开口说：“教了那么多遍，还不会，确实该罚，手伸出来。”边说边看着嘉锐把两只手都举得与肩齐平，方便他落尺。  
“啪。”一尺打在了左手手心，刚刚落下去，嘉锐眼里顿时就弥漫上了一层水汽，雾蒙蒙的，黑白分明的眸子让人怜惜。  
“啪。”又是一尺，继续抽在左手手心里，间隔的时间并不长，但是连续敲打在同一个地方，还是让人难受。  
“注意力没集中在学习上，那是集中到哪儿了呢？”  
“要怎么教才会呢？”  
“一定要光着屁股挨罚，才能长点记性吗？”  
“下次要还是记不住，把你拉到教室，当着同学的面挨打。”  
少城不紧不慢地挥尺子，并没有规律，有时一连几下都抽在同一边，让嘉锐疼地直冒汗，还有他说的那些调侃又羞耻的语句，每一个字都让嘉锐羞愧不已，他忍着疼痛继续跪着，身后光溜溜的，校服外套的下摆轻轻扫在臀峰处，让人心痒难耐。但他还是坚持举着双手，忍着戒尺一下又一下的刺痛。  
“啪。”少城落下了最后一尺，看着眼前的人疼得直打颤，双手掌心红肿不堪，满意地把戒尺放在了一边，把人拉了起来，握住了他身前的性器，轻轻撸动了两下，然后拍了拍他的屁股，对他说：“现在是实践课，来，按照老师上次教你的，自己用手指弄。”  
嘉锐听完，睁大了眼睛，满脸羞涩，通红通红的，不知所措，忍着手掌心的疼痛，先把两根手指放进嘴里，轻轻地舔舐，做好润滑。少城静静地看着他，看着差不多了，开口说：“可以了，跪到前面去，屁股撅高，腿张开，我要能看见。”  
嘉锐慢慢地跪到地上，单手撑着地，努力地把屁股抬到最高，把指尖抵在穴口处。准备慢慢地进去。  
“啪。”少城的戒尺抽在了他的腿根处，嘉锐被打得直抽气，那敏感细腻的地方不一会儿就出现了一块细长的红痕，被丰盈的臀肉遮着。  
“要让老师教你怎么张腿吗？”少城的声音在后面响起。  
“不，不用。”嘉锐连忙低声回答道，咬了咬牙，努力将双腿分得更开，为了不让屁股也变低，只好努力地将腰沉了下去，让臀部又高高地翘起。然后指尖磨磨蹭蹭地想进去。  
“啪，啪，啪。”少城毫不犹豫地抽在嘉锐的臀上，力道很大，毫不拖泥带水，不一会儿，雪白的臀肉上就浮起了鲜红的印子，嘉锐被抽得眼泪直流，颤颤巍巍地将手向里探了进去。  
“啪。”  
“快点，”少城不耐烦地说着，又抽了一尺，“挑食吗？吃不下吗？”嘴里说着调侃的话。  
“没有，没有......”嘉锐痛得直嚷嚷，狠了狠心，将第一根手指全部没入穴口内。  
“啊——”异物感非常明显，嘉锐小声叫唤着。  
“再撅高点，又塌下去了，老师是这么教的吗？”少城的戒尺接二连三地抽在嘉锐的屁股上，他的屁股现在已经完全红肿了，横梗着深深浅浅的红色印记，格外好看。  
“第二根吃进去了吗？”  
“已经，已经进去了，啊，啊哈——”嘉锐不知是怎么了，穴口里面变得很热，最深处好像有一块软软的地方，碰不得，一碰整个人好像就软成了一滩水。  
“开始动吧，慢慢的，不要着急。”少城的声音蛊惑似的，在嘉锐耳边响起。走到了嘉锐前面，扶起了他的身体，看着他面色潮红，双眼迷离，知道他是来了感觉，轻声在他耳边说：“继续，嘉嘉，不要停。”  
嘉锐听着耳边的命令，手指更加快速的抽插起来，每一下都进入到很深的地方。  
突然少城拉开了嘉锐的校服拉链，果然，里面也是光溜溜的，少城一手拧起了嘉锐右边的乳头，狠狠地向前拉扯着。还不等嘉锐开口呼叫，他握住嘉锐的下巴，便将两根手指伸进了他的口中，在里面搅动，将嘉锐的尖叫和呼救都封在了喉咙里，身下的人只能大张着嘴巴，看着嘴中的手指进进出出，口水沿着少城的手指向下汇聚。  
少城又狠狠地拧了一把左边的乳头，看着两颗小可爱红红地立了起来，把手从嘉锐的口中抽出，把满手的粘液擦在了嘉锐的脸上，一把揪住了他的头发，冷冷地问他：“上课还敢不听讲吗？”  
如愿地看到跪着的人狠狠地颤抖了一下。  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
又双有一天，少城从片场回到家中，刚刚用钥匙打开了门，还没来得及换鞋，就被眼前的情况搞得一头雾水。  
只见嘉锐穿着一身白大褂，拿着一本病例，严肃地对他说：“少城先生，根据您的体检报告来看，我们初步诊断您有性功能障碍，具体情况还需要进行详细的诊疗。”声音透着专业和高冷禁欲。少城有了上一次的经验，面对嘉锐的突然cos已经有了心理准备，他从容不迫地换好了鞋，穿过走廊，随手解开了自己的扣子。  
嘉锐看着面前的人脱衣服，暗暗地吞了口口水，但表面上依旧冷静又克制地看着少城。  
“那，请问要怎么诊疗呢？”少城将外套脱去，只穿了一件圆领黑色T恤，随意又性感。  
嘉锐走到他的侧面，扶了扶脸上的金丝眼镜，平静地开口说道：“要先来测量尺寸。”  
少城仔细地盯着他，看了半晌，问道：“用什么测量呢？温医生。”  
说着，嘉锐退后了两步，一颗、两颗，慢慢解开了白大褂上的扣子，然后往后一撩，衣服顺着肩膀滑落下去，整个人一丝不挂，赤裸着站在少城面前，然后跪了下来，抬头看着少城，眨了眨眼，说：“先生，这样测量可以吗？”  
少城看着跪在自己身前的人，全身上下白嫩光滑，只剩胸前两颗小点粉红粉红地立了起来，腰肢很细，挺翘的臀部坐在脚后跟上，微微向外翘起，整个人说不出的魅惑。少城闭上眼睛，点了点头，满意似的摸了摸嘉锐毛茸茸的脑袋，沉着嗓子说：“可以。”  
得到首肯后，嘉锐直起大腿，低着头，咬开了少城的拉链，感觉到隐隐的男性的气味，愈发让他兴奋，他用嘴咬起少城内裤的边缘，慢慢叼着往下滑，直到那一块完全裸露出来，嘉锐将它一口含住，含好后便抬头看着少城，眼角眉梢无不透露着风情，嘴中不断地在吞吐。  
少城被伺候得很舒服，他一手握住嘉锐的脑袋，使性器在嘉锐嘴中更快地抽插，另一只手也没闲着，摸索着来到嘉锐的胸口处，狠狠地拧了一把，身下的人微微一颤，他才放手，揉动着嘉锐的乳肉，在上面轻轻地打着旋儿，握住那一块，然后微微聚拢，周边的肉也被握在手中，聚集在一起，积累起来整个胸部竟也初具规模。少城看见嘉锐的脸刷地红了，伸手准备拨开少城玩弄他胸口的手，还没来得及，少城突然一个挺身，逐渐发硬的性器顶到了嘉锐的喉咙口，面前的人脸都被憋红了，丰沛的口水顺着嘴角流下，眼角含泪，好不可怜。  
少城硬着从嘉锐的口中退了出来，看着眼前的人跪在地板上不停的咳嗽，蹲下去拍了拍他的背，看到嘉锐逐渐稳定下来后，继续问道：“温医生，测量好了吗？”  
嘉锐虽然被呛到了，但依旧没影响他的兴致，清了清嗓子，对少城说：“为了保证诊疗结果的准确性，我们应采用不同的测量方式和测量工具，所以——”说着，便伏下了身体，塌着腰，将屁股高高地撅起，祭献似的翘到少城触手可及的地方，之前的伤口都已经愈合了，整个臀部白嫩挺翘，嘉锐回过头看着少城的眼睛，继续说道：“所以请您插进来吧，让我好好测量。”  
少城一时看红了眼睛，二话不说抱起嘉锐就往房间走去，踢开了房间的门，把人扔到了床上，三下五除二地脱了自己的衣服，爬上了床。“啪，啪。”两巴掌甩到嘉锐的屁股上，冷冷地说道：“撅高。”  
嘉锐猛地被摔到床上，还没回过神来，又被啪啪两巴掌给打蔫儿了，看着如狼似虎的少城欺身向前，下意识的往前爬。  
少城看着瑟瑟发抖的嘉锐，伸手抓住他的胯骨就往下扯，手上也没停着，不停地在洁白的臀部上落下巴掌，原本白嫩的屁股，瞬间染上了好看的红色。中间那一块儿颜色更深，少城扒开一看，那里已经变得温软湿润，心下诧异，这人竟然还自己做好了润滑。  
“温医生竟然这么敬业，我真是羞愧难当，只能好好配合您了。”说完，一个挺身，就进去了。两人同时抽了一口气。少城是爽的，狭窄的通道又紧又暖，想让人发了狠地抽插。嘉锐是痛的，尽管已经做了充分的润滑，但异物感还是太明显了，也还没抵达自己的敏感点，只有痛苦的感觉，他不禁又扭动起来。  
“啪。”少城的巴掌还是接二连三地落下，抽得并没有规律，他只是想好好欣赏身下的人痛苦的神色和紧缩的穴口。他低下身体对着嘉锐的耳朵吹气，小声问他：“温医生这次量好了吗？”  
嘉锐不愧是年度最佳演员，尽管痛得直哆嗦，还是抽着气回过头对少城说：“量，量好了，是正常的。”  
“那接下来呢？”少城捏着他的耳朵，轻轻的揉搓。  
“接下来是测量容量，请您，啊，啊——”  
还没等嘉锐说完，少城就一个挺身冲了进去，加快了抽插的速度，边对失了身的嘉锐说：“这个容易，到时要好好的含住啊。”  
嘉锐此时还跪在床上，少城一下又一下地大力向前推搡着他，幸好是跪在床上，不然膝盖都要磨破了。因为姿势的原因，他不得不高高地撅起屁股，方便少城进来，也方便他......抽巴掌。这个屁股火辣辣的，不用看都知道被打肿了，像在油锅里滚了一遍，又像是几千根针同时刺进皮肤，痛和爽的感觉夹杂着，感觉快把人逼疯了。嘉锐手中紧紧地攥着床单，指节泛白，头也埋在床上，只有肩膀一下一下地往前耸，一旦往前耸动了，又会被少城狠狠地拽回来，整个人就在拉扯中循环往复，感觉要断掉了。  
少城在嘉锐身上摸索着，突然顶到一块柔软的地方，身下的人猛地一缩，差点跪不住，他拉起嘉锐的胯骨，固定好他，又试探性地顶了两下，看着身下的人如出一辙的反应，便知道已经找到了这个地方，笑着对嘉锐说：“温医生要撅好，马上就能测好了。”  
嘉锐已经被操得六神无主了，但是身后的热潮一股一股地向他涌来，生理性的眼泪不由自主地流了满脸，他张着嘴大声喘气，已经无暇顾及回答少城了。  
“啪，啪，啪。”少城狠狠地又抽了几下。嘉锐感觉自己实在是受不住了，呜咽着哭了出来。身体里的火热找不到出口，屁股上的疼痛又不停地把他拉回现实，他啜泣地大喊着：“不要，不要，呜呜呜......”  
听到嘉锐猫叫似的哭声，少城一下没忍住，尽数射在了嘉锐的身体里，他歇了会，哑着嗓子对身下的人说：“温医生，您觉得容量正常吗？”  
嘉锐昏昏沉沉地点了点头，开口说：“是，是正常的，不要了，不要了......”  
少城笑了笑，把人放了下来，翻了个身，平躺在床上，他侧着用手支着脑袋，对嘉锐说：“既然都很正常，那医生误诊，该怎么罚？”  
嘉锐猛地睁大了眼睛，眼中噙着泪花，满脸的不可置信，他侧过身抱着少城，哭着闹着说不敢了不敢了，哭得眼泪鼻涕糊了满脸。  
但是少城依旧不为所动，温柔地拍着嘉锐的背，给他顺着气，小声对他说着：“温医生这么可怜，我都心软了，但为了更好的锻炼温医生的专业能力，还是要给予一定惩罚的。”说完，就感觉到面前的人紧紧地抓着自己的衣服，不住地啜泣，少城继续耳语道：“温医生可以二选一，要么被我操尿，要么屁股开花，嗯？”  
“呜呜呜，我，我选第二个。”眼看挣扎无望，嘉锐任命地做出了选择。  
“第二个什么？”  
“屁，屁股......”  
“啪。”少城反手就是一个巴掌，甩在嘉锐挺翘的屁股上。  
“温医生不会说话吗？”  
“会，会，”嘉锐被打得直抽抽，吸了吸鼻子红着眼睛看着少城，支支吾吾地开口：“为了提高我的专业能力，请，请您打烂我的屁股吧。”  
少城放开了他，爬下床，从裤子中抽出皮带，在空气中甩动两下，将有金属扣的那一端缠在手腕上，回身站在了嘉锐旁边，把他的脚抬了起来，整个人呈九十度对折了，为了更好地把臀部展现出来，腰部也用力向上撑起，少城没有手软，嗖地一下就抽了出去。  
整个房间里回荡着劈里啪啦的抽打声，还有嘉锐哭喊着求饶的声音。  
“啊，啊哈，饶了我吧，我错了，啊——”  
“不能，不能再打了，痛，呜呜呜.....”  
“已经，已经烂了，啊，求你了，求你了！”  
......  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
又双叒有一天，少城从片场回到家中，刚刚用钥匙打开了门，还没来得及换鞋，就被眼前的情况搞得一头雾水。  
原本明亮的客厅里，没有开灯，但嘉锐把直播间的打光灯搬了出来，开到了最暗的颜色，整个房间半明半暗，光影浮动，安静的歌声流淌着。由于光线暗淡，少城没有立刻换上鞋子，他摸索着碰到了灯的开关，正准备打开，就听见了一个幽幽的声音。  
“城老板，好久没来了。”嘉锐的脸隐藏在黑暗中，隐隐约约，让人看不清，少城没有管他，还是打开了玄关里的一排射灯，看清了嘉锐现在的样子。  
面前的人穿着一件白衬衣，上面两颗扣子没有扣，露出精致的锁骨，黑色的刘海没有像往常那样柔顺地梳好摆在额头上，而是用发胶随意抓起，凌乱又张扬，下半身光溜溜的，也没有穿裤子，看长度，连这件衣服都应该是少城的。  
“老板，这次想玩点什么花样啊？”少城还没吱声，就感觉嘉锐整个人软软地靠了过来，柔弱无骨，滑得跟条泥鳅一样，少城把人推开了。保持镇定地换好了鞋子。走到客厅里，坐到沙发上，拍了拍身边的空位，示意嘉锐坐过来。  
嘉锐却之不恭，轻轻地坐了上去，已经半边身子都缠在少城身上。  
“嘉——”  
嘉锐突然伸出手指轻轻抵在少城嘴前，娇媚地一笑，撒娇着说：“老板，嘉什么啊，我是七号，您以前老点我，忘了吗？”  
少城也笑了，问道：“七号，你这边都有些什么呢？”  
“什么都有，”嘉锐说着，手掌在少城身上游走，“有坐着的，跪着的，和躺着的，城老板想要哪种啊？”  
少城被摸得很舒服，他抓起嘉锐的手，放在嘴边，细细地吻了上去，抬眼看着几乎要坐到他身上的人，在他耳边低语道：“那都是什么价位呢？老熟人了，给个折扣呗？”  
嘉锐直接一个翻身跨坐到少城身上，由于没穿裤子，少城伸手就摸到了他赤裸的屁股，冰冰的，又软又嫩，嘉锐慢慢地解着自己的扣子，边开口回答少城：“是什么价格，当然要城老板试试滋味儿才知道啊。”说完就趴到少城的身上，伸出舌头，舔了舔他的喉结，抓着少城的手就往自己身后伸去。  
但却被少城打断了。他一把掀开了腻在他身上的嘉锐，把人一把推倒在沙发靠背上，屁股高高撅起，嘉锐刚想回头，少城啪啪两下打在他饱满的小屁股上，并警告他，不许乱动。  
少城交代完后，便回房拿了一根细长的教鞭回来，是一根黑色细长，顶部略宽的鞭子。他拿着鞭子在空气中抽了两下，走到嘉锐身后，拿着皮鞭在他皮肤上游走，慢慢地扫到了嘉锐的臀缝处，少城平静地开口问道：“这张小嘴儿，伺候过多少人啊，嗯？”  
嘉锐一动不动地趴在沙发上，回过头来，眼光流转，抬眼望着少城，细声细语地说：“承蒙各位老板照顾，这星期出了三次台，今天还没有。”  
少城一听，火气噌噌噌地往上窜，尽管知道这只是演戏，这只是情趣，但还是忍不住入了戏。他猛地把嘉锐按倒在沙发上，死死地扣着他的肩膀。  
“啪，啪，啪。”少城三鞭全打在臀缝处，那狭小的一块儿，很快就肿了起来。而周身还是白嫩的，那一块红肿便格外显眼。  
嘉锐被抽得直哆嗦，穴口可不比其他地方，娇嫩的很，被抽打的滋味只有痛苦，他难耐地动了动身体。但肩膀以上大腿以下的地方都被狠狠地固定住了，落在少城眼里，嘉锐是在不停地扭屁股，还扭得很带劲儿。  
“啪，啪，啪。”教鞭不停地落下，无论嘉锐怎么躲避，少城都准确无误地打在穴口处。  
“就是这样扭着屁股勾引客人的吗，嗯？”少城边说着边用力挥舞手中的鞭子。  
“唔，啊哈，没有，没有......”嘉锐被打出了眼泪。  
“没有什么？”少城加快了落鞭的速度。  
“呜呜呜，还没有伺候过客人，别，别打了。”嘉锐哭得上气不接下气，那一小块已经痛得麻痹了。  
“那为什么撒谎？”  
嘉锐在心中默默翻了个白眼，随口胡诌道：“经济寒冬，业绩下滑，我们也得生活啊，头牌之位哪有那么容易得。”  
少城放下了教鞭，心中不由失笑，经济寒冬？说得跟真的一样。秉持着演员的信念感，他没有笑出声，把手轻轻放在嘉锐的屁股上，问道：“撒谎可不乖啊，受罚的规矩学过吗？”  
嘉锐听到后，就自觉地撅起了屁股，腰部下沉，双手搭在沙发靠背上，小声地开口说：“是学过的，请老板狠狠地打七号的屁股。”声音软软的，还带着哭腔。  
“啪，啪，啪。”少城二话没说，合着巴掌就甩了上去。作为演员他打过数不清的屁股，可能因为关系的不同吧，他还没这么迷恋过用手掌。以往的被动，他向来很讨厌用手掌，打得累又不痛。但是对嘉锐，他却格外偏爱用巴掌，感受着微微发抖是臀部，逐渐变热的皮肤，还有饱满柔嫩的手感，配合着身下的呻吟和哭喊，还有想挣扎又不敢挣扎的样子，都让他很满意。  
“啪，啪，啪。”少城的巴掌没有停，身下的人也还在静静地承受。  
“谢，谢谢老板教我规矩，七号以后再也不敢撒谎了。”被打得直抽，嘉锐依旧沉浸在角色中，时不时地说着些骚话，少城却很受用，巴掌扇得更勤了。  
“不客气，抽你顺便给其他人也提个醒，看看谎报业绩是什么下场，好好表现啊，大家都看着你呢。”少城戏谑的声音在身后响起。  
嘉锐顿时红了脸，虽然知道此时屋里不会有第三个人了，但还是忍不住因为少城的话而感到羞耻，他默默地抽泣起来。  
“啪，啪，啪。”少城的巴掌越甩越重，嘉锐感觉要受不住了，哭着喊着嚷嚷道：“老板，老板，屁股要烂了，求求您可怜可怜我吧。”说完还轻轻摇晃了下红肿不堪的屁股。  
少城被他摇得心神荡漾，又打了十几下后，看着屁股确实已经完全红肿起来，便收了手，开口表扬道：“不错，是个懂规矩的。”然后大咧咧地坐到沙发上，拍了拍自己的大腿。  
嘉锐明了，腰肢一扭，便像刚刚那样跨坐到少城身上，但是这次坐不下去了，屁股里里外外都被打开了花，他只浅浅地跪着，没有坐下。刚摆好姿势，就听少城说起：“你不是说让我尝尝滋味儿吗，我还是比较喜欢红屁股的滋味儿，明白了吗？”说罢，向上顶了顶，对嘉锐说：“自己动。”  
嘉锐灵活地把少城的拉链打开，褪去裤子，露出早已发硬的性器，对准自己的穴口，慢慢地吞了进去，但是刚刚穴口被抽得红肿不堪，稍微一碰就疼，更别说要吃下这么一根庞然大物。  
少城见状，也没催他，用力握住了嘉锐肿胀的臀部，狠狠得揉动，揉得面前的人软成一滩水，连声哀求，叫苦连天，少城也没放过，轻声在他耳边说：“怎么，挑食吗？吃不下去？是不是拿鞭子抽才能吃啊？”  
“呜呜呜，不是，不是，吃得下，吃得下。”嘉锐刚刚褪去的眼泪瞬间又冒了出来，他咬咬牙，狠心地对着那处坐了下去，一点一点地吃下去，狭小的通道被撑得很开，特别是那秘处还一片红肿，被磨得让人头皮发麻。但还是慢慢地吞吐起来。  
少城手上像揉面粉团子一样揉着嘉锐的两团软肉，嘴里也没闲着，一下又一下地舔舐着嘉锐胸前的两颗红点，被舔得直立起来后，少城便用牙齿衔住那一块嫩肉，轻轻地撕扯，来回搓动，时而大力吮吸，时而用舌头轻轻挑动。  
嘉锐上上下下全部都被少城玩弄得敏感不已，整个人就在高潮的边缘，他还不忘在少城耳边蛊惑着：“老板，嗯，老板尝过觉得怎么样，啊哈——”  
“不错。”少城嘴里含着他的乳头，含混着说道。  
“那，那老板把我买回去吧，从今往后，我只伺候老板一个人......”  
“是吗，那还要再看看你伺候人的本事才行。”  
说着，少城就把人打横抱起，往房间里走去。


End file.
